


Sinar Uwais Lore

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World, secret world legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: Personal Legends entry into Sinar Uwais, a Templar





	Sinar Uwais Lore

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically how a Lore/Legends entry on my Templar character would probably look like.

Our wisdom flows so sweet. Taste and see…

TRANSMIT - initiate the Binding Contract signal - RECEIVE - initiate the Manowar Tunes - THE WATER OF THE WOMB IS THICKER THAN THE BLOOD OF THE COVENANT - initiate the Choiceless Decision - LEFT TWO THREE FOUR - behold the sons and daughters with the golden eyes - WITNESS - Sinar Awais.

Blood is very important to Templars, and not just that of their enemies. So many lines, sweetling. But one of them shines very brightly.

 

The Uwais family. Powerful warriors, each and every one of them. Bound by more than duty to the Templars. The first Uwais to set foot in Europe quickly became embroiled in the Reds’ strife. Their loyalty wasn’t enough. The Templars wanted more. An Eternal Oath. A bond of blood and gold.

Their golden eyes stand out, even among the dozens of other tin soldiers.

Every generation the parents pray for the oath to be fulfilled. But the blood never thins. The gold shimmer never fades, only tarnishes. They will have to be loyal until the darkness is vanquished completely. Or until it all ends before that...

 

Cue the final son.

Sinar. His parents’ little ray of hope. They taught him never to give up hope for change. For a little while, he believed it. Standing in line like a good tin soldier, hoping against hopes that things could get better. Up and up he went, golden eyes shining brightly.

 

Initiate the final betrayal

 

The eternal song of the Templars and the Phoenicians. The Uwais family is no stranger to this tune. Look at Sinar playing his part. His notes started strong and proud this day. However, what is that rumbling in the distance?

A bomb. But not by the Phoenicians. Nonono. The Templars are no strangers to spilling their own blood to win a battle. And their own blood they spilt very freely that day.

No survivors were expected, but when you create warriors, you shouldn’t be surprised if they fight.

Sinar fought. He mostly survived. Then there was the bomb. A lot of him died that day.

The poor Sweetling… Scars running so deep even our gift can’t take them away. Once again the gold has tarnished.

The ray has stopped shining

He vowed to never trust his own again. But when you can’t trust your own, who can you confide in?

 

Initiate the now

 

Even though he was a Templar from before he was born, these are his first steps in Temple Hall. Our gift opened so many new doors for this worn sweetling.

One of them led to Richard Sonnac’s office.

Do you believe in loyalty at first sight, sweetling? It’s a peculiar thing. This little sweetling is starting to trust again. To hope again.

The ray slowly starts shining again.

WARNING: The heart blinds the head. If a Sonnac gets pushed off a bridge, would he follow?

Sinar. The Ray of Hope. But to whom?


End file.
